For Our Country
by idkraura
Summary: "Don't go, Ross." "I'm sorry you have to go through this Laur, I don't want to leave you as much as you don't want to leave me. But I'm doing this for my country. For our country."


**A/N: a'ight, this is duhraura and stunningmarano from Twitter. This is our first fanfic that we're writing with each other. The hell, this is our first fanfiction we are ever writing! It's gonna be kinda short, just saying. Hope you all enjoy. **

_Chapter 1: What The Hell is Going On?_

**Laura's POV**

As I walk across the busy New York City street, I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket. I immediately smile when I see who it is. Ross.

_Ross: Hey. I need to talk with you. Come back soon._

Hmm. I wonder what he wants to talk about. What if...he wants to be with me? He has been acting weird these past few days. But you know I wouldn't mind having that blonde-haired weirdo chasing after me. Oh my god his smile. And his eyes. And his laugh. Just a few days ago, we kissed. On-screen. For an episode of Austin and Ally. It was amazing. I don't believe in sparks but I swear I felt them.

My heart starts pounding at this thought and I'm pretty sure my face is turning red. Oh my gosh, I don't want to look stupid walking into an internship with a flushed face.

I quickly look up and down the 20 story building to get my mind off of him. Wow. I could possibly work here. I put one foot in front of the other and am about to walk into the building until suddenly I hear a noise. Not just any noise. But a siren. A million sirens. The sound pierces my ears and echoes through the street. What the hell is going-

A man wearing a U.S. army suit ushers me into the building without saying a word. Before he closes the door, I look back at the streets. There's no one there.

Wow, I must've really been caught up with thinking about Ross.

"Uhm, excuse me?" I ask the man, who seems to have a poker face. "Uh, what's going on?" He doesn't look at me. Is this guy deaf?

"Don't worry, just follow the crowd." He lets go of my arm and I get washed away by the current of people, never to see the man's face again. I do as he says and follow everyone down a very small stairwell on the side of the building. Everyone is rushing, like there's a stopwatch timing them. I attempt to rush too, but end up tripping instead.

"SHIT!" I scream. I fall on my ankle in a weird position. There's so many feet. My head starts to pound to the beat of my heart.

"HELP!" I shout. No one does. No one even takes one glance at me, except a petite lady with a baby in her hands. She stares me right in the eye. She stops in the middle of the crowd. She looks hesitant but walks across the sea of people anyway. When she gets to me she holds her baby on her hip and extends one hand to help me up.

"Thank you."

"Denada." She says with a smile on her face.

At least there's some nice people around here. I walk down what seems to be the last flight of stairs. It's eerie and dark down here. Only the little candles on the walls are lighting up the path. I see a group of U.S. Troops.

"Sir," I stand in front of a tall one with the spindly legs, "what exactly is going on?"

"Don't worry, just follow everyone." he says and pushes me into the crowd again.

Everyone is pushing and shoving past me. I feel like I've been walking for hours. Maybe I have. I bump into the person in front of me. Everyone has come to a halt. I just want to know what the hell is going on! Why won't anyone-

And then it happens. I finally get the answer to my question. A loud sound shakes the walls and the ground, almost like a big meteorite has hit the earth. I have to hold onto the person next to me so I don't fall. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" someone in front of me shouts. I hear a baby cry across the room, I see a lady sitting in the corner, praying. Everyone breaks into chatter. I hear the person next to me say, "What if it was a bomb?"

A bomb? Why would there be a bomb? Hopefully Ross, Raini, and Calum are alright. I pull out my phone to see if there are any bars and to my surprise there is. I ask all of them if they're okay in a group text. Raini is the first to reply.

_Raini: I'm fine. I was just sitting at home watching Kelly and Michael and then BOOOM. A loud fucking noise that I swear broke my ear drums! Where are you?_

I laugh a little. Of course she's watching Kelly and Michael. But just as quick as it came, my smile is gone. What about Ross and Calum? What if they aren't safe at home like Raini is? What if they're...- but the buzz of my phone interrupts my thoughts. Ross's name appears on my screen. He's alive.

But before I can open it, I hear a TV blast from the other side of the room. I look up and run to it. How the hell is a TV working underground?

Everyone huddles around the small TV that looks like it came from the 1960's.

_"And as you can see, China has striked New York City, New York. The government claims to not have known of this, but what are they really hiding? And who knows where China will strike next?" _

The reporter says. The TV flashes with pictures of the mess the bombs have made. And then it hit me. Where's Calum?! I take out my phone and scroll through my recent messages.

Calum isn't on there.

* * *

**reviews would be cool :) **

**R&R **

**A/N: So, uh, just kidding. This isn't a one shot. We make long chapters, so this may only be, like, 4 chapters. Anyways, hope you all enjoy chapter 2. :)**


End file.
